<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frank Adler (Gifted) Drabbles: 18+ by beccaheartschrisevans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145069">Frank Adler (Gifted) Drabbles: 18+</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans'>beccaheartschrisevans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>theycallmebecca drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gifted (Movie 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".</p><p>They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.</p><p>(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Adler &amp; Reader, Frank Adler &amp; You, Frank Adler/Reader, frank adler/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>theycallmebecca drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frank Likes Skirts - NC-17 - warnings:  oral sex (female receiving), semi graphic sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: You visit Frank in his workshop<br/>Warnings:  oral sex (female receiving), semi graphic sex<br/>Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank was hard at work in his workshop when you came in with a bottle of wine and two plastic cups. “Got time for a break?” you asked him.</p><p>Looking up from the motor he was working on, Frank smiled and nodded his head. He grabbed a rag from the workbench and wiped the grease off of his fingers while you made your way over.</p><p>“To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked.</p><p>“Does a lady really need a reason to see her man?” you replied, leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips.</p><p>“No, she doesn’t,” Frank replied. His eyes dropped to the flouncy skirt you were wearing. “Is this a closed door type of visit?”</p><p>“You tell me,” you said, winking.</p><p>Frank nodded his head and then moved over to the garage door that served as the back entrance to his workshop. He lowered the door and then locked it. Making his way back to you, he said, “Have I told you how much I like it when you wear skirts?”</p><p>“No you haven’t,” you responded from the clean spot you had found on the workbench. You crossed your legs and watched as his eyes traveled down your long legs. “See something you like?”</p><p>“I see a lot of stuff I like,” he stated as he played with the hem of your skirt.</p><p>You had met Frank at your favorite bar and the two of you had become fast friends. But just friends. Then, one day, you’d been hanging out with him and the two of you had playfully been arguing about something and he had started to tickle you in an attempt to get you to switch sides. You’d ended up flat on your back with him hovering over you. What had happened next had been in slow motion, your heads had come together and you’d kissed. And, just like that, your friendship had evolved. Or it had after the two of you had gotten your heads out of the sand and had fessed up to having feelings for each other. Lots and lots of feelings.</p><p>“And there is even more stuff that I can’t see that I like,” he added as his fingers slipped under your skirt. You parted your legs as he slid his fingers up to your thighs and you smirked when he discovered you weren’t wearing panties. “I think I found the reason for your visit.”</p><p>“Whatcha gonna do about it?” you asked, flirtily.</p><p>“This,” he replied. He pulled you forward so your ass was just on the edge of his workbench and then he squatted in front of you. He shoved your skirt up in the front and then dove between your legs. He teased your pussy with his tongue as his hands forced your legs wider apart. Then he got down to business, lapping at your juicy folds as you wriggled above him.</p><p>Your cries soon filled the small workshop as you came and Frank quickly covered your mouth with his own to soften the telltale sounds of beautiful agony slipping through your lips. Dropping your hands to his waist, you pushed at his jeans and he quickly undid them, shoving them down to his thighs.</p><p>The likelihood of being overheard was forgotten as he buried his cock in your pussy. You clung to him as he began to move, sliding in and out of you. The otherwise quiet workshop was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and moans of pleasure as the two of you built to your respective orgasms.</p><p>It wasn’t until you were both coming down from your post climax highs that you heard what sounded like a car engine starting. Frank chuckled and you buried your face in his shoulder.</p><p>“Someone got a live show,” he teased and you swatted his arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trick or Treat - NC-17 - warnings: giving and receiving of oral sex and intercourse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".</p><p>They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.</p><p>(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary: Frank comes trick or treating at your place<br/>Warnings: giving and receiving of oral sex and intercourse<br/>Part of: Promptober</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a bowl of candy in hand, you opened the front door of your house ready to greet trick or treaters, but froze when you saw your boyfriend, Frank Adler, standing there instead.</p><p>“Trick or treat,” he said with a suggestive wink.</p><p>“Ignoring the fact that you’re too old to be trick or treating,” you said, placing a hand on your hip. “You’re supposed to be wearing a costume.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m wearing something,” he said with a smile. “It’s just not appropriate for anyone else to see.”</p><p>His hands moved to the fly of his jeans and you felt your face flush. You grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into your house before closing the front door.</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be supervising Mary’s Girl Scout troop’s trick or treating,” you said.</p><p>“I was, but they had enough volunteers,” he replied with a shrug. “And since Roberta is manning the candy situation at my place I thought I’d come spend the evening with you.”</p><p>“And answer the door for trick or treaters?” you asked, cocking your head to the side.</p><p>“Well… um… not exactly,” Frank replied. “I was going to try and convince you to leave the bowl on the front porch and then go upstairs…”</p><p>“Oh, you were, were you,” you said, raising your eyebrows at him. “Tell you what, we’ll answer the door for an hour and then we’ll go upstairs…”</p><p>Frank nodded and the two of you went into the living room where he turned on the TV, putting it on to the channel for the World Series.</p><p>You spent the next hour cuddling on the couch with Frank in between cooing over the costumes of the kids who knocked on the door. The last group to come was Frank’s niece Mary and her fellow Girl Scouts.</p><p>Hearing his niece’s voice, Frank came to the door and he frowned when he saw the makeup on her face and her costume. When he’d dropped her off at her troop leader’s house, she’d been wearing her Girl Scout uniform, having insisted that she didn’t want to dress up. Now though, she was wearing a Disney Princess costume paired with face makeup that made her look like a zombie.</p><p>“They made me dress up,” she told him with a shrug. “I told them I didn’t want to be a Disney character, but then Maisy’s sister offered to make me look like a zombie Disney character and well.” The girl shrugged and smiled.</p><p>“You look beautifully terrifying,” Frank told his niece.</p><p>“Thanks!” Mary replied, smiling up at him before remembering that she was supposed to be dead. She quickly corrected her face and stared up at him with an emotionless gaze.</p><p>Laughing at her antics, you passed out the rest of your candy and then waited for the girls to get back to the sidewalk before you turned off the porch light. You locked the front door and then turned to Frank.</p><p>“Trick or treat?” he asked.</p><p>“That’s to be determined, let’s see your costume first,” you replied, gesturing to his clothes. “You said you were wearing something…”</p><p>Frank scratched his neck and then admitted, sheepishly, “That would be the trick before the treat.” You arched an eyebrow. “I’m not wearing anything under my clothes…”</p><p>“Oh, so it’s a treat for me then?” You beamed at him as you stepped forward. Your nimble fingers undid the fastenings of his jeans and you kept your eyes locked to his as your hand slipped into his jeans and found his bare skin. He sucked in a breath as your hand grazed his hardening cock. “A very big treat.”</p><p>You made to kneel in front of him, but Frank stopped you and jerked his head towards the stairs. Nodding your head, you let him lead you upstairs and into your bedroom.</p><p>Once there, however, you took control again and jerked his jeans down, letting his cock spring free. With his jeans around his ankles, you took him in your hand and began to pump his shaft, encouraging him to his full length. Above you, he muttered things that you couldn’t quite make out, but instead of deterring you from your actions, it made you want to make him shout out.</p><p>And shout he did, a few minutes later, when, after taking him in your mouth, you took him as deep as you could. Backing off, you began to bob again on his cock and smirked around his girth when you heard him mutter what sounded like attempts to not lose himself in your mouth. By that point, however, that was exactly what you wanted him to do.</p><p>“I want you to cum in my mouth,” you told him after slipping him from your mouth. You worked his length with your hand, sliding your hand from base to tip of his cock, letting your fingertips massage the tip.</p><p>“Fuck,” he cursed, but nodded.</p><p>You enveloped his cock with your mouth again and felt him clutch your shoulders as you sucked his cock. His entire body shuddered as he came, filling your mouth with the saltiness of his cum. You held him still as his body jerked and then you cleaned up every drop before you stood up.</p><p>Weak limbed, Frank collapsed onto your bed, his jeans still around his ankles.</p><p>“Call Roberta,” he said, a bit out of breath. “Ask if Mary can spend the night with her.”</p><p>After calling Roberta, you undressed and then climbed into bed with Frank. By then, he had recovered and was determined to enact his revenge upon you for sucking him dry. He took his time, starting with your mouth before winding his way down your body. He nipped and sucked on your skin, no doubt leaving a mark or two in the process, as he feasted upon your body.</p><p>You lost yourself in his touch, in his caress, and the way his mouth felt upon your heated skin. You had no control over the sounds that left your mouth or the way your body arched in response to his ministrations. He made you cum hard and your whole body convulsed from the release.</p><p>He was smirking from your side when you finally came down from your high, leaving no question as to whether or not he was proud of himself. He pressed his body against yours as he kissed you and you could feel that he was ready again.</p><p>“I need you,” you told him.</p><p>After slipping on a condom, Frank positioned himself between your legs and slid into you, making you both moan in pleasure as he filled you completely. He hovered above you, his arms resting on either side of you as he slid in and out. You lifted your knees, opening yourself more to him as he captured your lips with his.</p><p>Your bodies rocked together as you clung to him. As need for release built, Frank leaned back, forcing your legs to drop down to wrap around his calves as he quickened the pace and the thrust of his movements.</p><p>His guttural bellows soon filled the bedroom as he came, his body jerking against yours as he filled the condom. His fingers found your clit and he encouraged your release as his own began to taper off. When you came, it was with a cry and a fully body contraction as your walls clamped down around his cock which was still buried within you.</p><p>A short time later, Frank pulled out and went into the bathroom to get rid of the condom. He came back with a wet washcloth and cleaned you up. He tossed the washcloth into the bathroom and then slid in bed with you. He pulled you against him and held you tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ride - R - warnings: semi-graphic sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".</p><p>They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.</p><p>(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary: You and Frank work at the same marina and he rescues you and your boat when the motor goes out.<br/>Warnings: semi-graphic sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can practically see Frank Adler’s smug grin as he speeds towards you in the boat he was working on when you left the marina an hour before. The asshole had been telling you for weeks that the engine of your boat sounded like it needed a tune up, but you had ignored him one time too many.</p><p>The hot Florida sun makes his pearly teeth shimmer as he coasts his boat up alongside your dead one. You throw him your mooring ropes and he ties them to his own boat before boarding yours.</p><p>“Don’t even say it,” you mutter as he passes you.</p><p>“Say what?” he asks, giving you an innocent smile.</p><p>You roll your eyes and he laughs as he opens the compartment of the onboard engine.</p><p>Giving him room to work, you sit down in the bow of the boat and wait for his verdict. You’re crossing your fingers that he can get the engine running enough for you to get back to the marina on your own, but you have a sneaking suspicion that he’s going to have to tow the boat back.</p><p>Your dad owns the marina that both you and Frank work at; you in the business office and Frank as the resident mechanic. Your dad had spent a couple years trying to get Frank to become an employee, but it wasn’t until the custody battle with his mom that Frank finally accepted the offer since the job came with health insurance.</p><p>Frank’s first day on the job had been your first day on the job, too. You’d moved back home after spending several years in the northeast and had joined your parents in the business office. Specifically, you are the marketing and event coordinator, but you do a little bit of everything. Including giving tours to new employees, like you had with Frank.</p><p>Your eyes shift to the man as he works on the engine and you realize that he is wearing nearly the same outfit he had been the day you met him: faded blue jeans (that you know are so well worn that they cup his ass perfectly), a green t-shirt (that hugs all the muscles on his torso and arms) and a pair of aviator sunglasses. His farmers tan and a scruffy beard complete what you have declared his ruggedly sexy look.</p><p>As you watch him from behind your sunglasses, he turns his back towards you and leans over the engine, obviously trying to get a better grip on something. You suck in a breath as all the muscles in his back tighten and you have to force yourself to look away before you do something crazy. Like run your hands over his ass or, you know, push him down on the floor of your boat and have your wicked way with him.</p><p>If it hadn’t been for your friends, who’d informed you that Frank Adler was a one and done type guy when it came to women, you probably would have jumped him a long time ago. A part of you regretted the fact that you hadn’t slept with him at least once.</p><p>It’s that same part of you that now forces your eyes back to the sight before you just in time for Frank to stand up and use the hem of his shirt to wipe his brow. You gulp as his toned torso is revealed and you find yourself wanting to lick every nook and cranny of it.</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>You force your eyes from his now shirt-covered torso up to his eyes, at the sound of his voice, and feel a shiver run down your spine at the knowing look that you find in his gaze. You nod your head and then gesture to the engine. “Any luck?”</p><p>“Nope, we’ll have to tow it in,” he replies, looking down at the engine. “Do you want to stay here or ride with me?”</p><p>“I’ll ride you,” you answer quickly and then flush scarlet as you realize what you said. “I mean with you, I’ll ride with you.” You want to die, but Frank is smiling when you chance a look at him.</p><p>“If you want to do the first, I’m game,” he says and winks.</p><p>He gathers his tools and makes his way back to his boat while you get your stuff and help him get the boats ready for the short journey back to the marina.</p><p>The trip back is uneventful and Frank helps you secure your boat to its assigned slip, promising to take a look at it in the morning. You nod your head before you flee back to the business office, officially late getting back from lunch.</p><p>The afternoon drags on as Frank’s words distract you from everything else. In the year and a half you’d known Frank, you’d found him attractive, but you’d assumed you weren’t his type. That belief based on the fact that he never sought you out at Ferg’s on Friday nights, even though you both spent your evenings there. Now, though, you find yourself wondering if he thought you weren’t interested in him.</p><p>The question plagues you as you drive home from work and you find yourself putting a little extra effort as you get ready for another Friday night at Ferg’s. You even take a few extra minutes to straighten up your condo just in case you don’t come home alone.</p><p>When you get to the bar, Frank isn’t there yet, so you accept a friend’s offer to join them at their table. One of them is in the middle of telling a story, when you feel your gaze pulled towards the door and realize Frank has arrived.</p><p>Your eyes meet his and he nods his head towards the bar as he holds up two fingers. You shake your head and hold up your nearly full drink.</p><p>To your complete surprise, the usually antisocial Frank comes to the table you’re sitting at and asks if he can join you all. Despite the fact that they all know each other, if only by name, you make the introductions, Frank to your friends and your friends to Frank. Then he pulls up a chair and squeezes in next to you. He spends most of the time observing, but occasionally makes a wise crack that seems to put everyone, including yourself and him, at ease with the situation.</p><p>When Frank goes to get more drinks, your friend pulls you aside and asks, “Do you know what you’re doing?”</p><p>Looking in Frank’s direction, you smile and say, “Not yet, but I want to find out.”</p><p>She gives you a look that says she thinks you’re out of your mind.</p><p>“We’re friends, Frank and I,” you say in defense. “Sort of. I want to explore that.” You smile. “You’re welcome to say I told you so if things go bad.”</p><p>That appeases her and she doesn’t say anything, a little while later, when you and Frank say goodbye to the group to get some fresh air.</p><p>It’s on the cool side for a Florida evening, so you and Frank practically have the patio to yourselves. You do most of the talking, but you knew going into this that Frank was the quietly observing type with a sharp wit. He chimes in every now and then and lights up when he talks about his niece.</p><p>After a while, you work up the courage to ask Frank if he was serious about his comment earlier in the day.</p><p>“You mean about you riding me?” he asks with a cocky smile.</p><p>You nod your head.</p><p>“I didn’t think I was your type,” he admits, his eyes dropping to the label he’s partially pulled off the beer bottle in his hands. “Thought it was useless to even try.”</p><p>“I felt the same way,” you tell him. That makes him look up and you smile. “I’ve thought you were ruggedly sexy from the moment I met you.”</p><p>His lips twitch into a smile and he says, “Since we’ve already discussed you wanting to ride me, I hope it’s ok for me to admit that I’ve had a couple dreams in which we’re alone in my workshop and you’re on the workbench.”</p><p>Your eyebrows raise at his confession and you smile. “I’m not going to say that won’t ever happen, but I don’t think we’re ready for that just yet,” you said. “Maybe we should start at my condo and work our way there?”</p><p>“Is that your way of asking me to come home with you tonight?” he asks.</p><p>You nod your head.</p><p>“Do I look like the type of guy who puts out on the first date?” Frank asks in mock offense.</p><p>“Well, technically speaking, we’re not on a date,” you point out.</p><p>“Touche,” Frank replies before becoming serious. “Are you sure, though?”</p><p>“I’m positive,” you assure him before standing up. “Gotta see if you’re as good in real life as you are in my dreams.”</p><p>He grabs you before you can walk away and pulls you back to him, wrapping his arms around you to hold you in place. Then his mouth is against yours, gentle at first, but then rougher as one of his hands slides up to cradle the back of your head as the kiss deepens. You melt into his embrace and, when you finally part, you’re left breathless and wanting.</p><p>“Let’s go,” he whispers, his voice husky.</p><p>He follows you the short distance to your condo and the two of you barely get in the front door before you start kissing again. You spare a second of thought to be glad you cleaned your condo a bit before the desire building within you forces everything out of your brain. Clothes come off as you and Frank kiss, touch and play; first, against the back of the front door, then on the sofa in your living room, before the two of you, ultimately, end up in your bedroom.</p><p>Confidence radiates from your body as Frank worships your body, preparing you for what he brags will be the ride of your life as he goes down on you. He brings you to a toe curling orgasm that is like nothing you’ve ever experienced before.</p><p>Once you recover, you push him back up against the pillows and enact your own form of sweet revenge against him until he begs you to stop. You comply, but only for as long as it takes to slide a condom on to him and position yourself above him.</p><p>You torture him, and yourself, a bit more by sliding the head of his manhood against your sensitive folds, making him let out a string of cuss words, before sinking down on him. Leaning forward, you bite down on his lower lip as you begin to rock against him. You trace his lips with your tongue before you kiss him full on the mouth.</p><p>His hands caress your body as you ride him: kneading your breasts, tweaking your nipples and grabbing your ass. You felt his fingers dig into the flesh of your ass as you rotate your hips, grinding yourself against him.</p><p>Your combined moans fill the room as your tempo increases and his hands soon move to your hips to help guide your movements, which are occasionally erratic given the state of your arousal. The passion builds between you and soon you’re both at the brink of coming.</p><p>He comes first, his body jerking against your own as you continue to rock against him. One of his hands slips between your legs and helps encourage your own release. You cry out as it hits and you slump against his chest, a moment later, completely spent.</p><p>After several minutes, you pull yourself off of Frank and make to climb off the bed, but he grabs your hand, pulling you back. You laugh as you land on your back and his mouth swallows the noise as he kisses you.</p><p>It takes you another minute or so to escape his embrace and leave your room to go to the bathroom. After doing your business, you study yourself in the mirror, noticing a healthy glow about you. You’re running a brush through your hair when you hear the floorboards creak in the hallway. He was leaving.</p><p>Dread fills your stomach and instead of facing your empty bedroom, you start the shower and climb in. You take your time, not seeing any reason to bother, and enter your bedroom nearly an hour later only to come to a screeching halt.</p><p>“Did you have a nice shower?” Frank asks from where he sits on your bed in just his boxers.</p><p>“I thought you left,” you blurt out. “I heard the floorboards and -” You stop as your eyes land on the pile of clothes at the foot of your bed, the ones you and he had abandoned earlier in the living room.</p><p>Frank stands up and walks over to you, but stops just before reaching you. “Do you want me to leave?” he asks, his voice soft. There is concern in his eyes as well as a shimmer of what looks like hurt.</p><p>“No,” you answer, honestly. “I don’t want you to leave. Not if you want to be here.”</p><p>“I want to be here,” he says. It is only then that he closes the distance between the two of you. One of his large hands cup the side of your face and pulls you in for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>